


The Pitcher's Handsome

by Loveisblind



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, M/M, act 1 marvin is very prevalent, aka marvin sucks, baseball AU, jason is a fan, or better yet in trousers marvin, so original wow, whizzer is famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisblind/pseuds/Loveisblind
Summary: Jason has a new found interest in Baseball, the sport that Marvin coincidentally hates the most. Of course when Jason begs his father to take him to see his favorite team, Marvin finds himself in his least favorite place. But during the game Marvin find him self interested in a certain pitcher named Whizzer Brown.





	1. We go to Ballgames

“Dad, come on! You know how much I love the Yankees. Just one game?” Jason begged as his father ignored the child.

Marvin wasn’t very fond of his son’s favorite sport and was not about to spend a day at a loud, crowded stadium with a bunch of slobs who didn’t have any manners whatsoever. Even despite all that, he didn’t like the sport. Football? Fine. Basketball ? Sure. Baseball? No thanks.

“Jason, I’ve already said no a million times. Asking again isn’t going to change that.” Marvin scolded.

The boy stormed off, upset with Marvin’s seemingly unfair decision. This seems to be a trend with Jason. Running away when things don’t go his way. Just like his father.

“Marvin, you are the only man I’ve known to be upset that your son likes baseball. Why don’t you just take him?” Marvins wife, Trina, asked in that motherly tone she always seems to have.

“Why don't you take him if you’re so interested in him going?” Marvin retorted.

“It would be a great father-son bonding experience. God knows you two need it. Anyways, dinner’s almost ready.”

Marvin rolled his eyes and got up from the recliner he was previously relaxed in. He called Jason out of his room and took a seat at the dinner table. Jason followed behind him still upset. They boys sat down at the table and Trina scoffed from the kitchen.

“You two could at least try to help me set the table. Neither of you do anything to help around the house.” She complained.

“Well I have to work all the time and I come home exhausted as hell. Meanwhile, you’re the wife. It’s your job to do the housework. All you have to do is make the dinner and love me. Is that so had to do?” Marvin threw back.

It got silent as Trina contemplated why she was still with this man and Jason wished he had parents that didn't fight every other day. But after a moment, Trina sighed and brought the dish she had prepared to the table. The entire dinner was silent and awkward, as it usually was. It was clear to see that this family was falling apart.

That night in bed, Trina brought up the touchy subject Marvin always dreaded even thinking about.

“Marvin, we haven't had sex in almost a month. Do you think we could maybe try at least something?” 

She was right. They hardly ever make love and even when they do, Marvin can't seem to get into it. He really tries, but he just doesn't feel anything. 

“Baby, not tonight.” He muttered, uninterested.

Trina must've been upset by this short response because she started ranting to him, “You know, I don't think it would hurt you to just take Jason to that stupid baseball game. He finally has an interest in something other than chess. It's good for him, he's a kid, and every kid should have an experience like that.”

“God damn, if I go will you shut up about it?” He snapped.

Trina didn't say anything at first but sighed and turned away. 

“Sometimes I think you don't love me anymore.” She muttered under her breath. 

In a way it was true, even if he refused to say it out loud. He'd always had this funny feeling in the back of his head and he thought that marrying Trina would make it go away, but it didn't. He thought having a family would make it go away, but yet again it didn't. He really did love Trina but, not in the way he was supposed to. He just couldn't understand why he had those feelings or what they were but he's had enough of trying to push them away.

“I'll take him this weekend. I don't want to hear about it again. Goodnight.” And he rolled over and went to sleep, and Trina had no other choice than to accept it.

Jason was ecstatic that he was able to go to the game. It was all he talked about until the game day. His excitement almost got Marvin in the mood on the way to the stadium.

“So who's the player you keep talking about?” Marvin questioned.

“Whizzer Brown. He's the pitcher and he's like the best in the league. I've been dying to get his autograph.” Jason went on about his favorite player.

They decided to get to the stadium way earlier before the game started so they could watch the batting practice. Jason explained how that's the best time to get an autograph and meet the players since the Yankees were such a popular team. 

They got to the stands and Jason was the one to lead Marvin to the “perfect seats” that were near the dugout. He couldn't help but wonder how Jason knew all of this information, maybe he did his research on this rather than homework. 

“Look! There they are!” Jason exclaimed as he saw the players walk out from the dugout to start practicing for the game. “There's Whizzer!”

“Whizzer has got to be the funniest name I have ever heard” Marvin scoffed to himself. “What number is he?”

“He's number is 13 can't you tell which one he is? He looks like a superstar out there compared to the rest of them.” A starstruck Jason explained. 

Jason jumped up to the railing with his binder full of baseball cards ready to be signed by his favorite players. Marvin stood up with him and scanned the team. He looked for the lucky number 13 and when he found it he almost gasped. That funny feeling in the back of his head started ringing bells and sounding alarms all over the place. 

He found himself staring at a man. He couldn't believe he was staring at a MAN. He felt sick that he was feeling this way why staring at the guy that his son had been talking about for weeks. But he just couldn't help himself, this Whizzer character looked so pretty. It almost made him sick. He must’ve been in a trance or something because he came down to reality by his son hitting him with the binder.

“Dad, they’re coming over here!” He exclaimed. Some of the players began to head towards the stands to sign autographs. “I’ll definitely get some autographs. I’m a kid, they’ll eat that up.”

Marvin was shocked at this statement. Since when did Jason know how to brainwash baseball players? Marvin leaned onto the railing as the players came up to sign things. There were plenty of other people around them now waiting for the same thing. The pair seemed to have gotten the “optimal” spot. Jason really does know his stuff.

“Mr. Brown, Over here please!”

“Hey! It’s The Whizz!”

“Whizzer can I please have your autograph?”

The fans went crazy when Whizzer walked up to greet them. After all, he was the star player on the team. It seems like no one payed any attention to the other players. Marvin couldn’t help but do the same. 

“One at a time, guys. I can’t sign everything at once!” Whizzer laughed and started signing several autographs and making small talk with his fans. He made his way down the line of people until he got to Marvin and Jason.

“Hi Whizzer! I’m a huge fan! You’re doing so well this season, I can’t believe how good the team is.” Jason praised.

Whizzer laughed and thanked the child as he signed Jason’s rare baseball card. The man looked up at Marvin and his heart began to race. Whizzer looked right into his eyes for what felt like centuries. 

“Do you want anything signed sir?” Whizzer asked.

Marvin couldn’t seem to form words as he felt around his pockets for something to get signed. The people around him shouted for him to hurry up already.

Whizzer turned to the people shouting and yelled back, “Hey, have some respect guys!” He turned to Marvin and smiled apologetically. “Don’t worry. Those hardcore fans can get way too crazy about this stuff. This must be your first time.”

As Whizzer helped Marvin feel better about his awkwardness, Marvin felt his face grew red mainly because he was embarrassed but there was a small hint of attraction in the back of his mind. Jason handed Marvin a card so it wasn’t so awkward. He handed it to Whizzer to get an autograph and Whizzer returned it with a wink. Marvins eyes grew wide as the player moved on to other fans around them. Did he really just wink? At Marvin? He just hoped Jason didn’t see the gesture.

The pair went back to their seats to watch the game unfold. Marvin looked at the card Whizzer gave him and was surprised to see what was written on it:

“Nice ass ;) Come say hi after the game - Whizzer Brown” 

Marvin audibly gasped as he read the card to himself. Jason looked over concerned but Marvin played it off by coughing. He couldn’t believe Whizzer thought he was gay. He refused to believe that he was a homo. Marvin tried his best to ignore the thought through the game but he couldn’t keep his eyes from the handsome pitcher. And he swore he saw the pitcher look back at him. He couldn’t meet up with Whizzer, could he?

“Hey, Jason, is it possible to meet the players after the game?” Marvin questioned his son who seemingly knew everything.

“Yeah, if you meet them leaving the stadium. But sometimes they don’t want to talk so it depends. Why?”

“No reason, just wanted to see if you’d want to get some more autographs.”

“I mean sure but you’re acting weird. Don’t be such a freak this time. And anyways they probably won’t care and will ignore us”

“Oh, I doubt it kid. They’ll talk to us.” 

And so the plan was set and Marvin couldn’t believe he was planning to meet a man. Especially with his son right behind him.


	2. Our team lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big game, Jason gets to hang out with his idol, and Marvin is very confused.

Whizzer seemed to be very distracted during the game. He was known for being one of the best pitchers on the league. His head was always in the box, always focused. But tonight was a different story. Something was on his mind, or perhaps someone. His teammates wondered what could possibly be so important that he couldn’t throw a single curve ball. The team was losing big time. The fans were getting even more a the other team continued gaining points rapidly.

“Whizzer always does well during a game. What’s gotten into him? This is an easy team, we shouldn't be losing.” Jason mentioned, disappointed in his favorite player.

“Maybe it's not his fault. The other members are just as guilty.” Marvin defended. Why did he care so much though? Hours before he was dreading this game and now he's invested in it, defending a player.

“Because Whizzer keeps making perfect pitches. Usually he has a great curveball but he hasn't used it once.”

Marvin looked at the pitcher and noticed that he kept glancing around the stands like he was looking for someone. Marvin couldn’t help but wonder if Whizzer was looking for him, then Marvin started freaking out at the fact that he was worried about it. He shouldn’t even be thinking about a man in this way. It’s wrong. For one, he’s married. Not to mention, he isn’t gay. It felt so wrong, so why does Marvin keep thinking about what will happen after the game.

It was rounding the ninth inning and the team was still losing. The fans were uproared by the ridiculous game they were playing. Some even left early because they didn’t want to stick around for the embarrassment. Jason was just as upset as the rest of the crazy fans. Every time a mistake was made, the entire stadium exploded in shouts, including the young boy’s. Marvin would've been embarrassed if they weren't all acting the same.

Once the game ended, everyone piled out as quick as possible to beat the awful traffic. You could hear the audible complaints of how bad the game was. Marvin didn't care. He wanted to make it to meet Whizzer before it was too late. He questioned Jason about where the players came out and they made their way to the players exit.

“It feels like we're stalking them. I don't like it. I mean I've already met the people I wanted to so why do we have to meet them again? I thought you didn't care.” Jason complained. He was much less enthusiastic than when they entered the stands.

“Well maybe you can ask them a few questions or something. And I don’t care, I just know your mother would kill me if you came home unsatisfied.” Marvin kept making excuses as to why he wanted to say. He seems to be saying them to himself as well. He just wanted to help his kid, that was the reason he wanted to see Whizzer. It had nothing to do with the message on the signed baseball card. Besides, it’s not like he could do anything with another man, especially when his child was right behind him.

They waited at the players exit door and Jason talked to some of the team walking out. They all seemed pretty bummed so they were short encounters, but Jason was ok with it. As Marvin waited for Whizzer he got more and more anxious. What would he say? What would Whizzer say? Why was he even doing this in the first place. He should just leave while he had the chance-

“Hey there buddy, you came to see me again!” Marvin heard the familiar voice and looked up to see Jason standing with The Whizz himself. Marvin straightened himself up and walked up behind his son.

“Good game Mr. Brown.” Marvin awkwardly threw out. God, he felt like a highschooler again.

“Ha, I wish. I wasn’t at my best tonight. And please, Whizzer.” Whizzer replied with a huge smile on his face. He seemed so cheery, and almost childish. 

“What’s your name kid?” Whizzer asked Jason .

“I’m Jason.”

“And yours?” Whizzer looked up at Marvin and he couldn’t help but notice Whizzers eyes. He had a huge smile on his face, but he could sense a pang of annoyance. He can't help but wonder if he didn't really want to see Marvin again and it was just a joke from the start.

“I'm Marvin. Jason we should probably start to head home, it's getting late.” Marvin thought it would be a good idea to just take himself away from the awkward situation.

“Well I was just headed out to get something for dinner, and I didn't really wanna eat alone so I was thinking if you guys haven't eaten, I could take you with me.” Whizzer offered. It's sounded like a date with him and his kid but, it was an interesting offer.

“I don't know, we need to get home soon.” Marvin said. He could've also brought up “stranger danger” but he chose to keep that to himself.

“Dad, seriously? When are we ever going to be able to hang out with an actual baseball legend??” Jason made his signature puppy-dog eyes to get whatever he wanted, and Marvin was a sucker for it. Whizzer looked like he was attempting to do the same.

“Fine, but if we show up anywhere shady, mister, I'm out.” Marvin gave in.

“Awesome. It's just a walking distance from here so let's head out.” Whizzer explained.

They all started walking towards the pizza place down the street. Jason and Whizzer struck up a conversation about the earlier game while Marvin stayed close behind. He watched the two converse and began to think about Trina. She would kill him if she knew what he was up to.

They got to the restaurant and sat down on a booth with Whizzer on one side and Marvin with his son on the other side. They all ordered drinks and Whizzer behave to strike up a conversation with Marvin.

“So where are you from?” 

“Just outside of downtown, not far from here.”

“Oh awesome, so you're familiar with the city?”

“I'd say I am. I work here. Do you live in the city?” 

They went through the meaningless small talk for a while until Jason announced he was going to the bathroom. He got up from the booth and walked away and as soon as he was out of sight, Whizzers mood automatically changed.

“When I said ‘Come say hi’ I was hoping you would understand what I meant.” He scoffed.

“I'm sorry?” Marvin was confused. If he was upset about it why did he invite them out?

“I wanted to hook up, not go to a family dinner.” 

“Hook up? I'm sorry but I'm not gay.” Marvin defended.

“Please. You're a complete closet case. I saw you staring at me the whole game. You even came out to meet up with me when you had your kid. Don't even try that shit with me.” 

Marvin was speechless as Whizzer completely called him out. Marvin knew he wasn’t gay, but why did he agree to follow this man out to some greasy pizza joint? 

“Why did you take us out to dinner if you just wanted to have sex?” Marvin questioned growing more annoyed by the second.

“Jason seems like such a sweet kid, and I wanted to talk to you,” Whizzer began, “So I invited you here hoping we could talk alone like this. And so I could maybe get your number?” 

“I told you before, I'm not gay.” Marvin defended again.

“Sure you aren't. Whatever helps you sleep at night. I’m just saying, you can give me a call anytime.”

Marvin sighed and handed his phone to the other man slightly embarrassed. He couldn't help but give into this strange man. Whizzer knew how to get what he wanted. It was a skill he always possessed and kept at hand. It was like a game that he played, to manipulate others to get it his way and he loved playing it. He smiled as he put his number in Marvin’s phone. 

Whizzer couldn’t put his finger on what he liked about Marvin. Maybe it was the dad vibe? Or perhaps how he didn’t give in right away. He wasn’t extremely attractive, more average but he held himself in a way that he looked so handsome. Whizzer watched him for a few seconds until Jason returned to the booth in which he switched his gaze to the food on his plate. 

Throughout dinner they had small talk about various subjects like baseball, Jason’s school, and others. You could sense the heavy tension between Marvin and Whizzer. Marvin prayed that Jason didn’t suspect anything because he could never live with the fact that his son saw him that way. Besides the slight awkwardness among them, they all seemed to get along so naturally, and it felt like a real family dinner.

“You know, Jason is on a little league baseball team at the Jewish center. He could give you a run for your money Whizzer.” Marvin bragged. Maybe they could see each other again like this at a little league game. They wouldn’t be alone so nothing would happen, but they could talk and get to know each other. 

“You could come to a game! All the kids on my team are obsessed with you they would love it!” Jason exclaimed, excited at the thought of Whizzer Brown showing up to his game.

“That’d be fun, I might have to take you up on that offer since you’re so good.” Whizzer replied.

He wanted to see Marvin again. But rather than Marvin's idea of a public place, Whizzer wanted to meet in private. He could get Marvin to come out of his shell- and the closet. He wanted to see Marvin flirt back, or at least reciprocate some sort of feelings. Or maybe he needed to spell it out for Marvin. But he knew he couldn’t do it in front of his child.

Once they finished their food, they all headed back to where Marvin had parked. On the walk back, they were discussing the details for Jason’s game and how excited Jason was for it. He pointed out how all his friends would be so jealous that his new friend is THE Whizzer Brown. Marvin couldn’t help but smile at the fact that the two got along so well. They got to the car and said their goodbyes, then Whizzer made a low remark for Marvin to call him. 

When Marvin got home, he said hello to his wife and immediately went to the bathroom to call Whizzer. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but he did know that his life was about to be a whole lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a train wreck I haven’t written in so long skenjdjdjd

**Author's Note:**

> This is so extra and unoriginal but I love the baseball AU and got bored so here we are!! Anyways I swear there will be more baseball soon but eh. Let me know if you like it!!


End file.
